


Please, Doctor Stark

by Queenxo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Doctor Tony Stark, Doctor/Patient, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Patient Peter Parker, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Starker Kink Exchange 2020, Top Tony Stark, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: Peter needs a physical examination before he is able to join the Avengers.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 216





	Please, Doctor Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivviBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/gifts).



> prompted by @Livvibee hope you like it!

Peter Parker sat uncomfortably on the padded top of the examination table anxiously awaiting the arrival of Doctor Stark. He had often seen the man in question on tv, the man was known for landing himself in various degrees of trouble. However, Peter had never met the Doctor; his nerves increased over the prospect of being examined by a man he'd never met. Fury hadn't explained the details of the appointment, all Peter knew was that to join the avengers he had to undergo a routine physical by the team's Doctor. Peter knew that Doctor Stark was a specialist in regards to superhero medicine, treatment and anatomy, therefore making him the ideal practitioner for a team of superheroes. Logically Peter knew that Doctor Stark was the best person to conduct his physical exam; however, currently, logic was doing little to ease his nerves. The boy feeling exposed the only thing covering him the paper-thin gown he'd changed into for the exam. 

Peter had begun to develop his powers little over a month ago, he was still struggling to come to terms with his new abilities. His best friend Ned was the only person to know about what had happened to him, Ned had been supportive. Peter knew now that he had powers he couldn't sit idle as villains continued their attempts to destroy his home. Peter worried that the rest of the Avengers wouldn't take him seriously, after all, he was years younger than the rest of them at only sixteen, in addition to the Peter also happened to be only 5 ft 2 this too adding to his childish appearance. 

Peter expels his breath heavily as he attempts to rid himself of his troubling thoughts, knowing they won't do him any favours in this situation. This was his life now, and he had to learn to embrace it. 

He looked around the examination room curiously, trying to get a better idea of what Doctor Stark is like, aunt May always told him not to believe everything other people said. The examination table Peter was seated on sat against the far wall of the room opposite the door allowing him to observe the entirety of the room. There was an array of diplomas hanging on the clinical white wall above the man's desk in the corner of the room. Opposite the desk was a steel counter with medical equipment strewn across its surface. Informative diagrams decorated the otherwise bare walls, charts relating to superhero biology sat alongside the many superhero anatomy diagrams. Peter soaked up the information before him, the boy had always possessed an affinity for knowledge. 

The door opens abruptly, tearing Peters attention from the posters. Doctor Stark pauses in the doorway of the room when his eyes land on Peter and unreadable look adorning his attractive face, before seemingly coming back to himself. " Good afternoon" Stark greets gruffly " Fury sent you, yes?" he asks barely concealed impatience lacing his tone. 

Doctor Stark stood imposingly above Peter, the older man stood at least a foot taller than Peter with broad muscles stretching the material of his form-fitted burgundy button up. The sleeves rolled up to expose corded forearms dusted with dark hairs. The older man's eyes were breathtaking the hazel colour seeming to flicker a multitude of browns and greens beneath the harsh lighting. His lips were plump and a juicy shade of red, his well-defined jaw covered with a dusting of dark stubble framing his sharp jawline. Peter had always objectively admired Doctor Stark but seeing the man in person awoke something in Peter. 

Stark holds out his hand for the younger man to shake. Upon contact with the other man, Peter feels as though lightning courses red hot through his veins, the sensation causing his dick to twitch in interest. Peter watches intently as Doctor Stark's spine turns rigid. His gaze alarmed as he quickly retracts his hand. Peter places both hands in his lap a blush heating his cheeks as he attempts to cover the tent in his gown. 

Doctor Stark thankfully doesn't comment, instead choosing to walk across the room to retrieve his examination stool. As he passes, Peter catches the scent of the man's cologne. The smell is intoxicating to the younger man—the older man's odour causing him to inhale greedily. 

Doctor Stark balances an open file precariously on one of his thick thighs, his eyes scanning over the contents, one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows quirked in interest. "So Mr Parker, it says here that you were bitten by a radioactive spider around a month ago, is that correct?" Stark probes pulling a pen from where its placed behind his ear. Peter nods his ascent quickly eyes dropping to his lap. "Verbal answer please Mr Parker," Tony orders impatiently. 

"Uh.. yes Sir, that's correct." Peter stutters out, his nerves ratcheting up the longer he finds himself in Doctor Starks imposing presence. 

"Good boy" the older man hums his approval unthinkingly. "So you have been using your powers, yes? coming to terms with them?" Tony asks his voice clinically detached as he makes notes in Peter's file. 

"Yes, Mr Stark" Peter responds. 

"Excellent Mr Parker," Tony states, looking up to meet the boy's eyes. "I am going to ask you some questions now, just to confirm some things. Now, these questions may seem invasive, but I assure you anything discussed is confidential, and this information will allow me a better insight on how to care for you. Do I have your consent?" Doctor stark enquires, his gaze softening as he watches the anxious boy in front of him. 

Peter shrugs, in an attempt to mask how much the older man is currently affecting him. " Okay... I guess." Peter readies himself for the invasive questions. 

"Are you sexually active, Mr Parker?" The Doctor asks, Peter chokes unattractively on his own saliva. "As I said before, Mr Parker, your answers are strictly confidential. I assure you I am professional and will not cast any judgement based on your answers." Stark assures the skittish young man once more as he attempts to regain his breath. 

" N...No I'm not sexually active sir" Peter answers awkwardly his cheeks burning bright red in embarrassment. By the time Doctor Stark wraps up his brief yet overly intrusive line of questioning, Peter is surprised he is still conscious with the amount of blood flooding his flushed face. 

Doctor Stark closes Peters file placing it back on his desk before making his way to retrieve a pair of nitrile gloves preparing himself to begin the physical examination. 

"Let's get you comfortable then," the older man states, his shoulders holding tension that wasn't there previously. 

"How Doctor Stark?" Peter asks shyly wringing his hands anxiously where they lay in his lap. 

"Just lean back against the head of the table Mr Parker," Tony instructs, pulling the gloves effortlessly over thick digits. He waits patiently for the younger man to comply before softly ordering him to place his legs into the stirrups. 

Peter takes a deep, shaky breath preparing himself before following the man's instruction, using his hands to hold the gown down, attempting to protect his modesty. He tries to keep his breathing and his heart rate even, which is unusually difficult when Doctor Stark moves to sit down on the examination stool between his spread legs. "Relax kid," the older man softly reassures him one of his warm palms gently brushing against his calf. 

Tony finds it torturous to continue to act professionally towards the delicate younger man before him. It took every ounce of willpower the man had to keep from claiming the boy in the way he desperately wanted. Tony had felt enraptured the moment he set his eyes on Peter and his yearning for the boy was only growing with every moment spent in his company. 

Tony waits patiently for the younger man to relax his white-knuckled grip on the flimsy gown covering him. As the boy releases his hand allowing Tony his first glimpse of the boy's tight hole, his cock throbs, straining desperately in the confines of his tight slacks. 

" I'm going to start the exam now Mr Parker" Tony warns struggling to contain the waver in his voice. His voice sounding breathier than usual as he readies himself to examine the younger boy. Tony raises his right hand, his index finger pushing against the tight ring of muscle, the boy's hole fluttering beneath the pressure of his finger. 

He expertly traces gentle circles around the tightly clenched muscle, gently massaging it until the boy's asshole begins to relax enough for him to slide a large digit inside. Stark slides his finger in up to the knuckle thrusting in and out gently to allow the boy time to get used to the unusual sensation. His throat tightens, and his mouth pools with saliva as the velvety heat of the boy surrounds his finger. Tony's mind fills with unprofessional thoughts of his large cock filling the boys virgin hole. 

Breathing shakily tony attempts to push away his lustful thoughts, trying to give his full attention to clinically assessing the boy before him. "You okay kid?" Tony asks softly. Peter nods his head, biting harshly into his plump pink bottom lip. Tony craves to pull said lip into his own mouth. 

"I am going to examine your prostate now, okay?" Tony asks, waiting for the boy to consent to the continuation of the exam before proceeding. Getting the boys stilted nod, Tony continues to gently thrust his finger in and out of the boy. his left hand reaching up to take the boys hard cock into its grasp. Tony bites back a groan as the boys cock sits heavily in his large palm. Tony slides his thumb over the boys slit, collecting the precome gathered there, while slowly curling his finger to find the boys prostate. He feels Peter's body jerk in surprise as he presses the pad of his finger against the boys prostate, the younger man releasing a breathy moan. 

Tony is pleased to hear the pleasured moans he's coaxing from the boy, his resolve slowly slipping. He rubs at Peter's prostate, his hand pumping the younger man's hard cock slowly keeping pace with the ministrations of his other hand in an attempt not to overwhelm the boy. 

Tony feels as Peters hole clenches tightly around his finger, the boy moaning obscenely above him, informing him that the boy is close to his release. Tony thurst his finger against the boys prostate harder, tipping him over the edge. Peters back arches sinfully as his orgasm is ripped from him by the Doctor. His mouth parted as dirty moans spill from his lips, his eyes screwed tight, cock jerking in Tony's hand as he spills. Tony continues to work the boys cock and prostate as he comes down from his orgasm the boys weakly batting the man's hand from his overstimulated cock. 

Tony uses a cotton swab to retrieve a sample of Peter's semen, sealing the sample into a tube before placing it in a bio bag. Tony watches the dazed look on the boys face as he struggles to regain awareness. The captivating sight of the boy laid out panting and flushed before Tony leading the man to unthinkingly toss his latex gloves into the bin beside him. The now exposed pad of his finger rubbing against the boys lube slicked hole. Tony leans down throwing any professionalism he may have had aside pressing his tongue firmly against the boy's entrance, revelling in the taste of the younger man as his laps greedily at his barely stretched hole. 

"M...Mr Stark what are you doing?" Peter asks nervously, stuttering anxiously as he questions the Doctor. 

Tony looks up his hungry gaze, meeting Peter's confused one. "God kid you are beautiful" the man states breathlessly chasing the taste of the boy's hole on his lips. Tony rises from his seat on the stool, his larger body hovering over Peters Delicate frame as he holds himself above the boy, their mouths inches from each other. Tony presses a knee between Peter's legs for balance, he feels the slim boy's legs wrap firmly around his torso, super-strength holding the older man in place. Tony lowers his hips, his clothed erection pressing firmly into the milky flesh of Peter's ass cheek. Tony presses his mouth to Peters in a claiming kiss. Peters inexperience made evident as he struggles to keep up with the older man. Tony smirks into the kiss, the knowledge of being the first and only person to touch the beautiful boy awakening a possessive need to claim the boy as his. 

Peter writhes needily beneath the Doctor, the man's stubble scratching against the sensitive skin of his cheeks. Tony shoves his tongue into Peter's mouth, tasting the warm heat of the younger man, in turn allowing Peter to do the same. Peter moans beautifully into the older man's mouth. Peter aches to have the older men no doubt large cock filling him. his hold clenches needily, Tonys Hard cock rubbing against his ass. 

"Please, Doctor Stark..." Peter moans out brokenly desperately bucking his hips up, pushing his ass harshly against Tonys clothed cock. 

"Shh baby boy, I've got you" Tony soothes, moving to stand next to the boy as he unceremoniously removes his clothes. Peter watches enraptured as each inch of Tony's body is slowly revealed to him. Peter stares in wonder his fingertips gently tracing over the scars adorning his chest. Tony shivers as the boy's fingertip's ghost over the arc reactor. 

"You're beautiful, Tony" Peter states in awe, unable to tear his eyes away from the mans perfectly toned abdomen. Peter whines desperately as his eyes catch sight of the man's large cock where it stands bobbing flush against the man's stomach. He watches as Tony gently strokes himself. "God please Mr Stark" Peter begs wantingly. 

Tony moves in closer to the boy guiding his cock to the boy's mouth, he runs the head of his cock against the boy's plump lips smearing the pre-come gathered there against them before forcibly parting the boy's lips with his cock. He pushes into the wet heat of the boy's mouth. Peter licks gingerly over the slit, the inexperienced boy grimacing slightly at the overwhelming salty taste of Tony's precome filling his mouth. Peter sucks greedily at the man's cock, moaning around the man's length as he begins to enjoy the salty warmth of the man's pre-come on his tongue. Opening his mouth wider Tony thrust in deeper until the head of his cock hits the back of Peter's throat. Peter pulls off gagging as tears spring to his eyes. 

Blinking back the involuntary tears Peter looks up to meet Tony's eyes, finding the man staring hungrily down at him. Peter envelopes the man's cock once again maintaining eye contact as he looks up at the man through dark lashes. He pushes himself further down on the man's length swallowing his cock greedily as warm tears streak down his cheeks. Peter rubs at his aching jaw as he continues to consume the man's thick cock down. 

Tony picks the younger man up, removing his gown and throwing him down onto his stomach positioning his ass in the air ready for the older man to abuse. Peter feels the rough pad of one of Tony's thick fingers thrusts into his hole without the barrier of the previously used latex gloves. One soon became two as the older man scissors, the younger boys untouched hole open. Peter moans desperately as the man thrusts his fingers roughly against the boys prostate. 

Over several minutes Tony gradually presses more digits into the boy's hole, once four of the man's thick fingers fit comfortably inside the boy's tight heat Tony removes his fingers. The older man leans down tongue lapping hungrily at the boys stretched hole. Pushing his tongue deep inside the boy's heat, he groans as the taste of the younger man spreads over his tongue. He sucks greedily at Peters rim, causing the boy to scream out in pleasure. 

Tony removes his mouth from the boy's wet hole, turning him over to lay on his back before capturing his lips in a tender kiss. He presses his forehead firmly against Peter's reaching down to align the flushed tip of his cock with Peters hole, The boy winces as the man's cock begins to push past the puffy rim of his ass. With every inch of the man's cock that is submerged within Peters ass, the boy cries out tears burning hot in his eyes as Tonys cock splits his ass open. "So good baby," Tony whispers against his lips before kissing him sweetly. 

Once buried to the hilt, Tony is quick to set a punishing pace as he thrusts harshly against Peter's prostate. Peter cries out with every rough thrust to his sensitive prostate. Peter throws his head back in ecstasy moaning, Tonys cock thrusting once more against the boy prostate before he is spilling onto his stomach, whimpering brokenly as Tony continues to pound roughly in his already abused prostate. 

"T...Tony, stop, I can't... please" the boy begs beneath him as Tony increases his pace. 

"Take it, Peter, I know you can baby" the man instructs pulling out of the boy's hole until the thick head of his cock holds Peters rim open. Tony places a gentle kiss to Peter's forehead before diving roughly back into the boy's hole, the tip of his cock slamming directly into his prostate, Peter screams an unexpected orgasm pulsing through him, his hole clenching tightly around Tonys cock as his semen spills over his stomach. 

The broken sounds escaping Peter along with the tight clenching of his abused hole pushing the older man to climax, his hot seed painting Peter's inside. The younger boy moaning breathily as the hot liquid fills his hole. Tony collapses on top of the younger man, peppering sweet kisses along the exposed flesh of his neck and collarbone. "Welcome to the Avenger's kid," Tony states a smile on his face. 

"Thanks, Mr Stark," Peter replies breathlessly. 

"You can call me Tony Peter, I think I ought to get Doctor Banner to do your routine exams from now." the man laughs breathlessly, levering himself up to look down at Peter. "So beautiful" Tony whispers pulling the younger boy in for a sweet claiming kiss.


End file.
